Changing of the Zords
'''Changing of the Zords '''is a three-part episode in season 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The arc revolves around the debut of the Shogun Zords. The 9th, 10th and 11th Zeo Serial Shorts aired before a later airing of each three parts. Plot Finster has discovered the location of the lost Ancient Zords! In order to bring them to life for their own evil purposes, Rita & Zedd will need some unwilling assistance from the Power Rangers. First, while the Tengas distract the teens from a relaxing day at the beach, Rita's enthralled pawn Katherine steals the Pink Ranger's Power Coin! With it, she'll be able to sneak aboard the Falconzord and ambush the White Ranger when Ninjor needs his help most, facing a giant Goldar! Will our heroes fall for this plot, and can Kimberly survive for long with her Coin in the hands of evil? Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) Additional Cast *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Gregg Bullock as Jerome Stone *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as voice of Lord Zedd *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as voice of Rita Repulsa *Robert Axelrod as voice of Finster *Michael Sorich as voice of Squatt *Dave Mallow as voice of Baboo *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as voice of Goldar *Bob Papenbrook as voice of Rito Revolto *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as voice of Zordon *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as voice of Alpha 5 *Kim Strauss as voice of Ninjor *Catherine Sutherland as Kat Hillard Notes *Kimberly does not appear morphed throughout this story, while Tommy is the only Ranger to appear morphed in Part I. *Ninjor and the Falconzord fall into the hands of Zedd and Rita in this episode which in turn renders the other five Ninjazords inoperable, (but not the Ninja Powers as Zordon had stated would happen if Ninjor was captured in "Ninja Quest"). They would not be used again until "Master Vile and the Metallic Armor". *Part I marks the first time a non-morphed human appears in a Zord cockpit. *Part II uses no Sentai footage. *First appearance of the Shogunzords which are the first sets of individual warrior zords. *First and only time Ninjor fights giant size in American footage. *In the international versions of this episode, the Shogunzords were referred to as "Ancientzords" in the original airings with Zordon naming the Shogunzords later, this was corrected for later releases (however this causes an error as Zordon names the Shogunzords despite the Rangers already knowing what they're called). *Alpha 5's suit actor is now Donene Kistler, making her the third actress to portray him, including Romy J. Sharf and Sandi Sellner (the fourth if Peta-Maree Rixon from the movie is counted). Errors *Despite Inciserator proving to be more than a match for the Rangers, he isn't sent up against them again after the initial battle. *Considering the fact that Lord Zedd had no ulterior motive for being transported to the Command Center, why didn't he just give the Rangers his demands over the viewing globe? *Billy mentions using the "PortalCom" to rescue Kimberly just like when Tommy was trapped in Zedd's dimension, an incident that has not been shown on-screen before. *Rocky says that earthquakes don't happen in Angel Grove, however numerous earthquakes have been seen to occur since "Day of the Dumpster". *When battling the Tenga Warriors in ninja form, Tommy appears dry despite coming out of the water. Song *Part 1 and 3: Tenga Bye Bye See Also (Inciserator costume) (Zord battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Episode